Schlacht von Borosk (28 NSY)
Die Schlacht von Borosk war ein Konflikt des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges zwischen dem Imperium und den Yuuzhan Vong. Sie fand im Jahr 28 NSY statt und endete mit einem Sieg des Imperiums und mit der Flucht der Yuuzhan Vong. Vorgeschehen Nachdem das Imperium in der Schlacht von Bastion verloren hatte, hatte sich die Flotte von Großadmiral Pellaeon nach Yaga Minor zurückgezogen. Pellaeon wurde schwer verwundet, konnte aber in einem Bacta-Tank geheilt werden. Der Jedi Jacen Solo traf sich mit dem regierenden Moff Kurlen Flennic und versuchte, ihn von einem Rückzug nach Borosk zu überzeugen. Jacen behauptete, dass die Yuuzhan Vong der Imperialen Flotte folgen und so Yaga Minor erst einmal nicht angreifen würden. Jacen ging davon aus, dass die Yuuzhan-Vong-Spione in Flennics Stab dafür sorgen sollten, dass die Yuuzhan Vong vor der Flottenbewegung erfahren würden und versprach Flennic, ihm neue Taktiken zur Bekämpfung der Yuuzhan Vong beizubringen. Schließlich meldete sich Pellaeon, den Flennic für tot hielt, per Kom bei den beiden und brachte den Moff dazu, den strategischen Rückzug nach Borosk anzuordnen. B'shith Vorrik, der Kommandant der Yuuzhan-Vong-Flotte, reagierte, wie Jacen es vorausgesagt hatte, und ließ seine Flotte die des Imperiums verfolgen, da er angewiesen wurde, einen schnellen Sieg zu erringen. Die Yuuzhan Vong waren durch die Niederlage in Schlacht von Ebaq 9 auf jedes Schiff angewiesen, dass sie aufbringen konnten. Wenig später begann bei Borosk die entscheidende Schlacht, und Großadmiral Pellaeon kommandierte die imperiale Flotte von einem Bacta-Tank auf der Widowmaker von Captain Arien Yage aus. Neun Imperiale Sternzerstörer waren nun bei Borosk stationiert, der Rest der Flotte war bei Yaga Minor geblieben, um einen möglichen Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong entgegenwirken zu können. Außerdem war Borosk mit planetaren Turbolasern selber gut verteidigt. Pellaeon hatte die Flotte in vier Kampfgruppen aufgeteilt. Verlauf Als die Yuuzhan Vong aus dem Hyperraum kamen, eröffnete die Stalwart das Feuer. Die Trägerschiffe der Angreifer entließen ihre Korallenskipper, und der Jedi Luke Skywalker führte in seinem X-Flügler die TIE-Jäger des Imperiums in die Schlacht. Die Kreuzer und Zerstörer der Yuuzhan Vong hielten sich noch etwas zurück, während die TIEs durch gekoppelte Angriffe von zwei oder drei Jägern die ersten Skipper ausschalten konnten. Vor der Schlacht hatte Jacen mit modifizierten MSE-6 Maus-Droiden auf allen Schiffen des Imperiums drei Yuuzhan-Vong-Spione und über deren Kommunikation mehrere Sympathisanten entdecken können. Diese waren nun alle auf die Right to Rule gebracht worden, zu einer angeblichen Stabsbesprechung. Die Spione wurden entlarvt und getötet, während die Sympathisanten verhaftet wurden. Pellaeon befahl nun seinen Schiffen sich langsam hinter den Minenring von Borosk zurückzuziehen. Unterdessen tauchte ein beladenes Sklavenschiff im System auf, und die Jedi beschlossen, die Gefangenen zu befreien. Dafür versteckten sie die Jadeschatten in einem alten Dreadnaught der ''Katana''-Klasse und starteten einen Angriff auf das Sklavenschiff. Die Knochenbrecher von Braxant, die dazu ausgelegt war, ihre Zerstörung vorzutäuschen, wurde von Jacen Solo und einigen Droiden gelenkt und hatte ein paar Droiden-TIE-Jäger an Bord. Danni Quee, Saba Sebatyne und Mara Jade Skywalker befanden sich auf der Jadeschatten im Bauch der Knochenbrecher. Durch zwei kurze Hyperraumsprünge erreichten sie das Sklavenschiff hinter der feindlichen Flotte und entließen die Droiden gesteuerten TIEs, welche sofort von Korallenskippern abgeschossen wurden. Dann eröffneten die Skipper das Feuer auf die Knochenbrecher und schossen sie „bewegungs-“ und „kampfunfähig“. Sicher im doppeltem Rumpf verborgen erwarteten die Jedi, was geschehen würde, und während Pellaeon einen Vorschlag von Vorrik, ihm die Jedi auszuliefern, ablehnte, dockte das Sklavenschiff am beschädigten Dreadnaught an, und Saba und Danni gelangten durch die Tentakel des Schiffes ins Innere. Dort schalteten sie die Yuuzhan Vong aus und übernahmen die Kontrolle über das Schiff. Sie brachten sich und die Gefangenen auf die Knochenbrecher und konnten fliehen. Unterdessen lief die Schlacht für Pellaeon nicht ideal. Die Flottengruppe der Erbarmungslos konnte zwar Erfolge vorweisen, jedoch steckten die Gruppen um die Stalwart und die Protector schwere Verluste ein. Insgesamt wurde seine Flotte zurückgedrängt. Doch dann meldete die Defiant unter Kapitän Essenton, dass sie einen Schwerkraftsregler zur Störung des Yammosks erfolgreich installiert hatten. Die Defiant, unterstützt von Jägern und Kanonenbooten, drang zum Yammoskschiff der Yuuzhan Vong ins Herz der feindlichen Flotte vor. Leutnant Arber startete den Störsender, und die Schlacht wendete sich zu Gunsten des Imperiums. Die Defiant beschoss das Yammoskschiff, und die unkoordinierten Korallenskipper flogen Selbstmordangriffe auf die Brücke des Sternzerstörers, wurden jedoch von den Kanonenbooten abgeschossen. Es entstanden Lücken in der Verteidigung des Yammoskschiffes, und so musste es große Schäden hinnehmen, sodass der Yammosk als letztes Mittel die Selbstzerstörung zweier Großkampfschiffe anordnete. Die Imperialen waren durch den sichtbaren Erfolg neu motiviert und setzten die Angriffe fort, bis das Yammoskschiff schließlich zerstört war. Die Defiant zog sich zurück, beschädigte dabei weitere Schiffe und entdeckte bald einen zweiten Yammosk, welches sie auch angriff. Korallenskipper griffen weiterhin Borosk an und Pellaeon versuchte, auf Zeit zu spielen. Wenig später meldete sich Vorrik bei ihm und drohte ihm. Pellaeon provozierte den Yuuzhan-Vong-Kommandanten hingegen und machte sich über ihn lustig. Vorrik entschied daraufhin, sich aus der Schlacht zurückzuziehen und wenige Minuten, nachdem Pellaeon das Gespräch beendet hatte, sprangen die ersten Großkampfschiffe der Yuuzhan Vong in den Hyperraum. Die verbliebenen Schiffe wurden weiterhin angegriffen, bis schließlich alle flohen. Zwei Drittel der Yuuzhan-Vong-Flotte verließ den Imperialen Raum, der Rest flog nach Yaga Minor. Folgen Der Großadmiral schickte die Sternzerstörer Relentless, Protector, Defiant, und Peerless nach Yaga Minor, wo sie die Yuuzhan Vong wenig später erneut besiegten. Er bedankte sich bei Skywalker für dessen Hilfe und Jacen Solo meldete sich, dass ihre Mission erfolgreich war. Die Knochenbrecher dockte an Platform Hale Return an, wo die Befreiten ärztlich versorgt wurden. Pellaeon konnte schließlich, auf der Grundlage dieses Sieges, den Rat der Moffs davon überzeugen, sich mit der Galaktischen Allianz zu verbünden. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant en:Battle of Borosk es:Batalla de Borosk (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) ru:Битва при Бороске (Юужань-вонгская война) Kategorie:Ereignisse Borosk Borosk Kategorie:Legends